Dropping Hints
by AngelMarie132
Summary: John flew to Texas to visit Dave and things are revealed. I suck at summaries. :P Rating may change depending on what I decide to do.
1. Oh Dave, where art thou?

John checked his phone for the one millionth time since he'd arrived at a Texan airport where, unfortunately, the AC went out. His arrival time was six P.M. and it just turned ten. Four hours and still no Dave. He hadn't even heard from him since he'd boarded the plane in Washington. John sighed and leaned back on the bench he had been sitting on. He kicked his feet up on one of his suitcases and settled in for an even longer wait.

Not even five minutes later, the sound of a car engine was heard in the distance. The raven haired boy stood and picked up his luggage, "You're in for it Dave." He growled under his breath when the car stopped in front of him. He walked over to it and put his luggage in the trunk of the red Mercedes and stretched, "Don't you think you're a little late, Dave?" he asks when Dave steps out and walks around to stand in front of John, "I dunno john, What time was I supposed to pick you up?" Dave asks coolly. "Four hours and five minutes ago." He said and looked up at him, "John I'm so sorry." Dave said, suddenly feeling terrible. John just shook his head and slid into to passenger side of the car. "Just drive." He said when Dave got into the driver's seat, "Look, I know you're mad." He said, turning to look at John, "Oh, I'm not mad. I forgive you. I just think it's ridiculous," John said tiredly, glancing over at Dave.

Beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous Dave. John had always loved Dave, but he didn't want to tell him until the time was right. John had decided on the plane ride that this would be the perfect time to tell him how he really felt. He'd drop hints all week (it was his Summer break from school), and one the day before he left, he just come out with it if Dave hadn't caught on. It was fool proof to him. "I have a reason for being so late." Dave said a bit quieter, as he pulled a blue box from the backseat, "I was in line to get this," he said as John began opening the box. He pulled out a CD case and read the title, "oh my God Dave…" he said. It was an uncut version of con air, with Nick Cage's signature. "You like it?" Dave asks, smiling softly. John glanced over and almost melted at the sight of that rare smile, "God, Dave…I love it." He said and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Dave blushed and turned to start the car, "we should get going." He said and turned the ignition.

They were both silent on the way to Dave's house. "bro won't be home until the day you leave." He said softly, as John looked like he might fall asleep. John yawned and nodded as Dave pulled into the driveway. John slowly got out of the car and went to get his luggage, holding tightly to the box containing his new signed Con Air DVD. HE pulled his luggage inside and sat down on the couch, immediately falling asleep, still holding the blue box.

When Dave closed the door and walked into the living room, he chuckled quietly. "geez John, couldn't you have waited to fall asleep in the guest room?" he whispers to the sleeping boy and pulls a blanket from the back of the couch and placing it over john. Dave paused for a while to stare at john. He saw a few things he hadn't noticed before, such as the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks and nose. John looked so innocent while he slept, his hair tousled and mouth turned up into a smile.


	2. There's a first for everything

The next day, John awoke to a soft, minty breath on his face. He opened his eyes softly and was met by a deep black that could only be Dave's shades. John blushed lightly as Dave moved away from him, "Morning bro." he said smoothly and walked into the kitchen. John sighed and stood up from the couch, "I'm sorry I just passed out like that." He said softly as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Dave in a pink apron. "Also, I think that apron really pulls the outfit together." He said, not being able to stop himself from letting his eyes trail down Dave's body, pausing at his ass for a few seconds. Dave turned to look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Oh you really think so, egderp?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Well, thanks so much," he said and went back to cooking. John laughed and sat down on the counter top, watching Dave cook. "Smells wonderful, Dave." He said, reaching over to lightly touch the blonde mess on his head. Dave gave a light smile and reached over to fix Johns hair, "You're a mess, John." He said, causing john to blush. Dave looked into johns eyes and john looked back through his shades. He suddenly felt courageous and slipped the dark glasses off his face. Dave closed his eyes and bit his lip, "John…" he mumbled, "Dave…open them." He said and Dave obeyed, opening his eyes to reveal crimson colored irises. "Dave….their beautiful." He said, noticing how Dave was slowly leaning in. John was also leaning in but he never noticed until their lips touched. Dave cupped his cheeks gently, softly kissing the smaller boy. John kissed him back and rested his hands on Dave's shoulders. Dave suddenly pulled away and went back to cooking, slipping his shades back on, "sorry…" john whispered, also blushing. Dave just shook his head and acted like nothing happened. John slid off the counter and went to sit at the table, "thanks for cooking Dave," he said softly, staring down at the table, feeling like crying. Had he done something wrong? Dave nodded and set a plate of pancakes down on the table, handing john his own plate. The two boys ate in silence. Soon after, when john was done, he walked silently out of the room and back to his to take a shower and get dressed. Once he was done, he walked back down stairs and found Dave playing video games. He grabbed a controller and threw it to john. John caught it and sat beside him. They played games all day long, skipping lunch. John paused the game and leaned up against Dave, "Davey~ I'm hungry." He whined and looked up at him with a puppy dog face. Dave looked back at him and john noticed he left his shades off. He laughed and leaned down to peck Johns pouty lips. John blushed and bit his lip. Dave stood and pulled john to the door, "I don't wanna cook. C'mon, let's go get something." John followed him out to the red Mercedes and got in the passenger side. Dave drove to a rather fancy restaurant, "Let's think of this as our first date okay?" Dave asks softly, not looking over at John, "Dave….are you asking me out?" he asks, softly touching his shoulder. Dave nodded and glanced over at him. John smiled and nodded, "Alright then." He said and walked inside, hand-in-hand with Dave.

When the two boys walked into the restaurant, a few people stared at them. A few gave disgusted looks, and a younger girl squealed quietly. Dave smiled and pulled John a bit closer by his waist. John blushed and leaned into Dave's side, "People are staring." He said softly as they were led back to their table. Dave nodded and pulled Johns chair out for him, "I know." He said and sat down in his own chair. They were handed menus and the waiter left.

After a few minutes of looking over the menus, a girl walked up to their table, "My name is Stephanie and I'll be you're waitress today." She grinned, winking at Dave. John pursed his lips when he saw Dave smile up at her. Stephanie took their orders and left with another wink. John tried not to pay too much attention to the way Dave watched her walk off. John picked up a salt shaker and tipped it over, spilling a bit of salt on the table. He swept it off, staying silent as Dave talked about new raps, video games, and random things. John wasn't really listening anymore.

Their food was brought to them about twenty minutes later. The waitress checked up on them much too often and when she brought their bill, she slipped Dave a piece of paper with a number on it. Her number. John frowned and sighed softly. Dave paid the bill and stood to walk out. HE tried to hold John's hand but he just shook it away.

After dinner, John and Dave played video games for a few hours before deciding to go to bed. John stripped down to his blue boxers and slid into bed. A few minutes later, Dave walks in and lies down beside him, "Dave, what are you doing?." John whispered, "John….we kissed today…a lot." He said, thinking about earlier when they kissed every now and then. "I know Dave." He said, "Is there a problem with it?" Dave shook his head, "the opposite, actually. I love it….which is a problem." John sighed, "How is that a problem?" Dave kissed him gently, lingering for a few seconds, "Because I never…ever thought I'd kiss another man…I never thought I was gay," he said softly, "You don't have to worry about it." John said, scooting away from him, "It doesn't even matter right? We were just messing around." John muttered. Dave nodded and left, feeling oddly disappointed.


	3. cat naps

A/n: Herro! I am so excited! This is my first story I've ever posted, Also my first FanFic and I already have more than a hundred views. Thanks so much bbys. Anyway, if you read chapter two before 10/14/13 then you should go re-read it because I edited it. Yay! ON WITH THE STORY!

The next morning, John was up before Dave so he decided to make breakfast. He noticed Dave left his phone in the kitchen and john picked it up. He opened it and saw there was a new message. HE shouldn't really be doing this but he didn't care. He opened the message and saw it was from the girl from last night…Stephanie. "John? What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked from behind him, "Um….Dave." he said handing him the phone, "I was just about to bring your phone to you…you have a message." He said and turned away to begin cooking.

Dave opened his phone and smiled, "Hey john, can we talk?" he asks, still smiling. John shook his head, afraid to speak. He didn't know why but he felt that if he spoke he would cry. "Why not?" Dave asks, tilting his head, "Are you okay?" He asks placing a hand on John's shoulder. John shook his head and turned to walk away but Dave grabbed his wrist, "hey…John." He said and pulled him into a hug, which was a surprising thing for Dave to do, even to himself. John buried his face in Dave's chest, "Dave, do you like that girl?" he asks, voice breaking.

Dave was silent for few minutes, "no." he said simply, "why do you text her..? you flirted back with her last night." John murmured, "I know…why do you care? We're not dating or anything.." Dave said, "Because I love you can't you see that!" he yelled and pushed him away, walking to his room. Of course, Dave followed and sat beside him on the bed, "John…I'm….gay." he said, hesitantly, "I don't like her. She respects me for it too." He said, "I told her I had someone else to be with." John looked up at him and pursed his lips, "Who?" he asks softly, "You silly." Dave said and kissed him gently. John kissed him back even though he wasn't too sure about all this, "John." Dave whispered when he pulled away, "Please…please be my boyfriend." John blushed at the word 'boyfriend' but nodded slowly, "I will." He said softly. Dave reached out and wiped his tears away, "No crying okay? I don't want to see you cry."  
He said and john smiled lightly for him. "c'mon, let's go cook some breakfast okay?"

John pulled Dave to the kitchen and began cooking biscuits and gravy like his nana taught him so long ago. He fixed a plate for Dave and himself and set them on the table. They ate in a comfortable silence and john leaned back in his chair, "It's so hot here." He said and took his shirt off, "I had a hard time sleeping last night." He said and threw his shirt at Dave. He caught it and threw it back. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I say after we cleanup we should go take a nap…In bro's room…he has air conditioning." He said and john nodded, "Okay." He smiled and walked to the sink, where he began to wash the dishes.

A few minutes later, john and dave were laying in Bro's bed, half asleep. Dave had his arms around John and John was cuddled into Dave's chest. "john?" Dave says quietly, "I love you too." John smiled and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, "good." He said simply, still smiling.

Okay, so I'm running out of good Ideas. Leave your ideas in the review box please? I'll give credit to whose ever Ideas I use. :) thanks for reading!


	4. Is this goodbye?

This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. I will try to post the next one later tonight. ^^;

By the end of the week, John and Dave had become closer to each other than they ever thought possible. Dave begged desperately (though, he'd never admit to it) for john to stay with him for another week. John couldn't stay…he just couldn't. He missed home too much.

The two boys were at the Texan airport, now awaiting for Johns flight number to be called. "I don't want you to go." Dave whispered in his ear, still holding john in a warm embrace as he had been for a few minutes, "Dave…I know. People are staring though…I think you've hugged me enough." He said and looked up at Dave. He leaned up to kiss his lips softly, "I'll come visit as soon as I can though okay?" He said and ran his hand through soft blond hair. A few minutes later, Johns flight number was called and John boarded the plane, wishing he could stay.

The flight home was long and boring. John had gotten used to having Dave with him, and now it'd be months, possibly a year, before he could see him again. The moment John got back, he pulled up pesterchum and began talking to Dave.

They talked all day every day for a few months until things got a bit messy. Dave had plans every other night with some friends or with rose, and John nothing better to do than, wait around at home. Until one day, Dave never said good morning to John and he just brushed it off. Though the same thing happened the next day…and the next.

Daves P.O.V

"Rose…He's gonna kill me." The blonde said softly to Rose. She pursed her lips and sat back, glass of wine swirling. "I don't think he'll kill you…I mean, It's john. He's too sweet not to forgive you." She smiled at him softly, "besides, the worst he can do is break up with you and stop talking to you for a while." She laughed a bit. Dave leaned back in the chair and groaned, "Just don't tell him okay? I haven't talked to him for a while…he's gonna expect something's up." Dave said, "I just….I really like him." He said, "I don't know why I did what I did with Karkat….I guess I was just lonely." Rose nods and smirks, "It's nice to know you came to me for help, and I really wish I could help. But this is a guy problem. More importantly, It's a gay guy problem. I am neither of those things as you can see…..However; I have to go pick up jade from the airport. She flew down to see me….it's not like we're together…" She said, knowing full well that she and jade have been together since last year. Dave shook his head and let himself out of the house.

John's P.O.V.

John was sitting on the bed when his computer made a noise. Someone messaged him on Pesterchum. He bolted up from the bed, hoping it was dave. It was only karkat.

Cg: HEY. I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.

Eb: what is it?

Cg: I FUCKED YOUR BOYFRIEND. HAHAHA

Eb: are you serious?

Cg: YES. OF COURSE. I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT. HE CAME ONTO ME AND I JUST LET HIM DO WHATEVER.

Eb has ceased pestering Cg

John bit his lip, he didn't think dave would do this to him. He noted that Dave was not online on pesterchum and so he picked up his phone and called dave.

Dave picked the phone up after a few rings, "John…Hi." He said, sounding a bit nervous. "Dave….I just talked to karkat." John said, on the brink of tears, "he told me that you….that you two, had sex." He said, letting out a loud sob., "dave, don't lie. Is that true?" Dave sighed, "John.. I was drunk." He started, "Yes…it's true," John threw the phone on the bed and back up against the wall, sliding down to the floor when he hit it "I hate you!" He screamed. Dave winced and hung up.

A/n: HaHa CLIFF HANGER! Please don't hate me for that. I just need food and sleep. I promise there will be a new chapter up later tonight. 3


	5. twelve roses

Dave flinched and shut his phone, "Well, that hurt." He said to himself as he began walking home from Rose's apartment. When the blonde reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. He flopped down onto the couch and held his head in his hands, "god, what have I done?" he asked the empty room, "john….I love him." He said and began thinking of ways to dig his way out of this.

John had cried for a few hours before calling Jake and asking for advice. He was told to forget Dave. Once a cheater, always a cheater, right? No….Dave wouldn't do that...or at least John didn't think he would. Over the next few weeks, John spiraled into depression, lost a lot of weight, and lost all his happiness.

One day, John was asleep on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He sighed softly and walked over to it, opening it was a slight smile. It was a mailman, "package for…" he paused, reading the name on the little card, "John Egderp?" he asks, softly, "dave…" John mumbled under his breath and took the box wrapped in red paper. He thanked the man and shut the door as he walked away. John sat down on the couch and slowly pulled the red ribbon from the box and pulled the lid off slowly. He gasped at what he saw: a bouquet of eleven real roses. John counted twelve but there was a plastic rose among the rest. John furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled the little note card from inside the bouquet. It read: Dear John, until the twelfth rose dies I wall love you. Forever yours, Dave.

John bit his lip, not quite wanting to believe the little note, but hugged the roses close to his chest anyway. After a few minutes there was another knock at the door. He blinked and stood slowly, walking to the door. He placed the roses down on the table before opening the door. This time, he was even more surprised than when the mailman had been there. He hadn't gotten any mail since his birthday….of last year.

It was dave, gorgeous as ever. "did you get my roses?" he asks as soon as the doors open. John nodded, ignoring his question, "what are you doing here?" he asks, moving aside to let him in. Dave walked in slowly, "John, I am so sorry…please just take me back." Dave said, "I'm here to win you back. I'm yours no matter what." He said and took his 'ironic' shades off to look him in the eyes, "please?"


End file.
